


Hijo del sol

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hakyeon le gustaban las mañanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijo del sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> ~ escrito para mi preciosa jea, que me mandó [este ask](http://ask.fm/friedlittlefish/answers/128014387361) pidiéndome un drabble chiquitito de vixx y… se me fue la mano como siempre uvu

A Hakyeon le gustaban las mañanas. Esa tranquilidad y paz casi sobrenaturales que solo se podían presenciar justo tras el amanecer, cuando el mundo no había terminado de despertar del todo, conseguían que el propio Hakyeon se calmara y se sintiera ligero. Libre. 

No lo malinterpretéis, no. A Hakyeon le gustaba la noche, el consuelo y el refugio que las estrellas ofrecían, la intimidad y los susurros cómplices y el chisporroteo del fuego y los grillos y la magia con la que la luna lo bañaba todo. Disfrutaba mucho de todo eso pero para él no había nada como el brillo del rocío en las briznas de césped, la claridad del cielo de las mañanas de verano, los sonidos casi tintineantes de los animalitos, de los madrugadores como el propio Hakyeon, de la _vida_. Nada se comparaba al frescor de su piel que el sol benevolente se encargaba de tostar, a la brisa limpia que le hacía bailar la camisa y le arrancaba sonrisa tras sonrisa, a la sensación de absoluta liberación que le llenaba el pecho y lo hacía querer vivir un poquito más, un poquito mejor cada día. 

Hakyeon se despertaba todos los días cuando los cabellos del sol apenas se asomaban por el horizonte; se aseaba, se vestía con sus ropas más cómodas y salía de casa. Los campos que rodeaban la pequeña casita en la que vivía eran vastos, parecían infinitos. Estaban algo lejos del pueblo, así que Hakyeon debía andar al menos una hora si quería comprar algo; pero eso no le molestaba. Tampoco le molestaba andar ese mismo trecho para encontrarse con Taekwoon en la plaza del mercado central y más tarde ir los dos juntos a visitar a Jaehwan, que vivía incluso más lejos del pueblo que el propio Hakyeon. 

Taekwoon tenía una moto muy vieja y aún más destartalada que parecía a punto de caerse a trozos cada vez que la ponían en marcha. Hakyeon había temido por su vida la primera vez que se había subido en ella porque el cacharro endemoniado prorrumpía en estertores agónicos a cada segundo, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que aquello era puro teatro. Taekwoon iba a visitar a Jaehwan casi todos los días, después de todo, y aquel montón de chatarra oxidada seguía al pie del cañón. No era raro que Jaehwan y Taekwoon se desviaran de su trayectoria como cometas paralelos para llegarse a la casita de campo de Hakyeon a pasar el día. Jaehwan siempre llegaba riendo, camisa fina al viento y pelo alborotado. Solía traer un gesto de pura felicidad en el rostro solo comparable al de Taekwoon, a quien se sujetaba con el ímpetu y la confianza de quienes han compartido más de un café de esos que siguen a noches demasiado intensas. 

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, Hakyeon no había salido de casa temprano con la intención de comprar remedios contra las picaduras de araña en el boticario o de visitar a sus amigos. Aquella mañana, Hakyeon había salido por el impulso de salir, de sentir la humedad del amanecer en la piel y la frescura de la hierba haciéndole cosquillas en los tobillos. 

Tomó el camino empedrado que bordeaba el límite de sus terrenos hacia el este, que seguía aún cubierto por la sombra de los árboles frondosos que lo rodeaban y que bloqueaban el sol. La valla que parecía contenerlos cual centinela atemporal era de madera y se veía oscura comparada con los colores brillantes que las luces del amanecer le arrancaban al paisaje. Hakyeon sonrió tímidamente cuando la brisa le acarició las mejillas. La timidez se transformó en anhelo y tristeza antes de que pudiera evitarlo, no obstante, porque todas esas emociones, toda esa grandeza, lo hacían sentir muy solo y pequeño a veces. 

No estaba solo en realidad ―tenía a Taekwoon y a Jaehwan, a fin de cuentas― pero en ocasiones era capaz de sentir, de _ver_ un vacío en su interior que no sabía cómo rellenar. Tenía una vida fácil, sin complicación mayor que la ocasional culebra inofensiva que se le colaba en casa de cuando en cuando, así que no entendía por qué necesitaba nada más. Tenía todas sus necesidades cubiertas, no debía siquiera sentirse así. 

Entonces se acordaba de Jaehwan y Taekwoon y encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba. 

Las sonrisas cómplices y los dedos entrelazados y el sol y las estrellas brillando en los ojos del uno y del otro. La seguridad de saber que siempre iban a tener a alguien cubriéndoles las espaldas, levantándolos tras caer. El calor de unas manos amigas y la tibieza de unos labios que son más que amigos. Hakyeon veía eso en sus amigos y, pese a que no sentía envidia de ellos necesariamente, no podía evitar querer tener algo parecido a lo que ellos compartían cuando creían que nadie los miraba. 

¿Dónde podía buscar algo así? ¿Dónde podía encontrar su oportunidad? ¿Qué debía buscar siquiera? 

Sus pasos eran lentos, cada vez más, hasta que se detuvieron junto a la madera tosca del cercado. Era demasiado temprano. El sol lo cegaba, mas no le impidió ver la figura que había bajo el roble a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Un chico que Hakyeon no había visto nunca se sentaba sobre una de las grandes raíces del árbol que sobresalían del suelo. Tenía el pelo más claro que jamás hubiera visto Hakyeon y los ojos tan oscuros que Hakyeon pensó que se lo habían tragado, que se había hecho de noche de repente y la negrura lo cubría todo y se ahogaba sin remedio. 

Una voz muy profunda lo sacó de su trance. 

―¿Eres Hakyeon? 

Hakyeon lo miró todavía petrificado. Encontró su voz unos momentos más tarde con dificultad y con los ojos del muchacho aún clavados en los suyos. 

―Sí. 

Una sonrisa brillante y sincera cegó a Hakyeon, que parpadeó repetidas veces. 

―Te estaba esperando ―contestó el chico con soltura, como si Hakyeon no fuera un completo extraño para él. 

―¿A mí? 

El muchacho asintió. 

―A ti ―dijo, todavía sonriendo. Los pocos pasos que los separaban se desvanecieron con un par de zancadas y un salto fácil sobre la valla y, antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, Hakyeon se vio estrechándole la mano al desconocido. 

La sonrisa que le dedicaba era hipnótica. Hakyeon se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarla más cálida que el sol que, pese a que lo había olvidado por completo, seguía alzándose poco a poco por detrás del bosque para reinar sobre el día. Nunca pensó, ni creyó que pensaría, que podría encontrar algo en el universo que lo reconfortara más que la sensación de los rayos del sol envolviéndolo con suavidad pero allí estaba, mirando fijamente unos ojos insondables y unas mejillas curvadas por la sonrisa más bonita que Hakyeon jamás hubiera visto. Por un momento deseó que el muchacho nunca dejara de sonreír. 

Había algo en él que Hakyeon no sabía ubicar pero que era ciertamente sobrenatural. Hacía muchos años que no creía en cuentos de hadas, que no se dejaba llevar por historias de elfos, duendes o dragones en bosques encantados, pero el aura que rodeaba al chico, algo más alto que Hakyeon, era demasiado etérea como para que no considerara estar frente a un ser mágico. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la idea le cruzó la mente porque ¿qué estaba pensando siquiera? Era demasiado temprano como para desvariar de aquel modo. 

―Me ha mandado tu padre. ―Parecía no molestarle que Hakyeon no hubiera dicho nada durante minutos (¿o fueron en realidad horas? ¿Días?)―. Dice que necesitas una mano con el campo. 

Era cierto. La cosecha de aquel año había sido más abundante que ninguna y Hakyeon sabía que venían meses de mucho trabajo, pero jamás esperó que su padre enviara a nadie para ayudarlo. Hakyeon había hecho el trabajo solo desde que tenía quince años sin problemas y no necesitaba a nadie más, aparte de la ayuda ocasional de Taekwoon o Jaehwan cuando tenían un rato libre y ganas de trabajar más de lo que ya lo hacían. 

No mencionó nada de eso, sin embargo, y se limitó a mirarlo de hito en hito antes de responderle casi sin voz. 

―¿Cómo te llamas? 

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo. El pelo le resplandecía bajo la luz del amanecer como las chispas vivas de un fuego; el sol se había asomado finalmente por encima de las copas de los árboles más altos. 

―Wonsik. 

Un nombre común y corriente, nada del otro mundo. No resaltaba tanto como su piel tersa, la forma caída de sus ojos o su barbilla pequeñita, aunque tal vez fuera eso lo que más llamó la atención de Hakyeon. Con una apariencia tan singular, ¿cómo era posible que el muchacho no fuera de otro mundo? Casi quería convencerse de que lo era para permitirse caer en el abismo que ofrecía su mirada con un motivo más que seguir mirándolo para siempre por puro placer. 

Porque Hakyeon miraba esos ojos oscuros y brillantes y en ellos veía el sol, las estrellas, el fuego y el agua; veía a Jaehwan y a Taekwoon; veía susurros cálidos y manos entrelazadas y noches largas y amaneceres aún más largos. Veía el pasado y el presente, y veía también un futuro prometedor y lleno de ese _algo_ que Hakyeon no sabía que estaba buscando pero que necesitaba como el mismísimo aire. Veía la posibilidad de ser más libre que nunca teniendo al mismo tiempo una presencia tranquilizadora a su lado. Veía todo eso y se veía también siendo no solo Hakyeon, sino algo más, una nueva versión de sí mismo que estaba ansioso por conocer. 

Por eso mismo volvió a apretar la mano del chico ―de Wonsik― y le devolvió la sonrisa más sincera de su vida. Porque el pecho se le infló y los ojos se le empañaron al darse cuenta de que nunca se había sentido mejor que en aquel momento, cuando él había estado andando sin rumbo buscando una pregunta y la respuesta lo había encontrado a él antes.


End file.
